starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Defel/Legendy
Defelové byli inteligentní tvorové, pocházející z planety Af'El na Vnějším okraji. Díky své unikátní schopnosti pohlcovat světlo a ukrývat se ve stínech byli často hovorově nazýváni "Přízraky". Biologogie a vzhled Domovem Defelů byl Af'El, zřítkadky navštěvovaný svět s vysokou gravitací, obíhající ultrafialového veleobra jménem Ka'Dedus. Protože planeta neměla žádnou ozonovou vrstvu, dopadaly UV paprsky hvězdy volně na její povrch, zatímco ostatní vlnové délky světla byly většinou blokovány tlustou vrstvou hustých plynů v atmosféře. Díky tomu měly všechny životní formy na Af'Elu zrak přizpůsobený UV světlu, zatímco netlumené světlo v jiných vlnových délkách je oslepovalo. Mimo svou planetu si svůj zrak Defelové často chránili ochrannými prostředky. V temnotě naopak viděli výrazně lépe než jiní tvorové. Defelové byli podsadití, v průměru asi 1,3 m vysocí tvorové. Díky své unikátní schopnosti pohlcovat světlo se ostatním druhům jevili jako obtížně pozorovatelní a často byli mylně považováni za "chameleony" nebo "živé stíny". Pod UV světlem byla srst Defelů naopak výrazně barevná, přecházela od modrých až ke žlutým odstínům. Jejich čenich se jevil zelený, s oranžovými zářezy na spodní čelisti. Starší Defelové svou schopnost pohlcovat viditelné světlo postupně ztráceli a jejich srst se jevila jako tmavě hnědá. thumb|left|Arleil Schous v kantýně v Mos Eisley Společnost a kultura Kvůli tvrdým podmínkám, panujícím na rodné planetě si Defelové vyvinuli společnost založenou na společném sdílení zdrojů a spolupráci. Typický Defel byl tvrdý, nezávislý jedinec se silným smyslem pro čest, který si stál za svým slovem a odmítal být spojován s kýmkoliv, kdo porušil svůj slib. Na své planetě žili Defelové v podzemních městech, chránících je před zuřivými bouřemi na povrchu. Díky podzemnímu životu si Defelové vyvinuli pokročilé metalurgické a těžební technologie. Obchodu s vzácnou rudou meleenium, používanou jako přísada k výrobě duraoceli, zajišťoval Defelům přísun čerstvého jídla, neboť ani v zemědělství nebyli v podzemí žijící tvorové na vysoké úrovni. Defelové v galaxii Kvůli problémům se silnou gravitací nebyla rodná planeta Defelů ostatními druhy příliš často navštěvována. Defelové si navíc sami nevyvinuli technologii k cestování vesmírem, takže jejich vzácná přítomnost mimo planetu v kombinaci s unikátními schopnostmi vedly k tomu, že je zbytek galaxie považoval za mýtické nebo nadpřirozené bytosti. Někteří z Defelů, kteří opustili Af'El v touze po dobrodružství, se díky svým přirozeným schopnostem stali úspěšnými nájemnými vrahy, zloději nabo osobními strážci. Většina Defelů však našla zaměstnání díky svým znalostem metalurgie a pracovali pro společnosti zaměřené na tavení rud nebo výrobu vesmírných lodí. Nejvýznamnějším Defelem byl princ Za, člen imperiální Prozatímní rady, která byla ustanovena po smrti císaře Palpatina na Byssu. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (pouze zmínka)'' *''"Incident at Horn Station"—Star Wars Tales 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''The Dark Side Beckons'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''The Air Up Thaere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje'' *''"Rebel Enslaved!"—Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''"Rebel Enslaved!"—Classic Campaigns (Reprint)'' *''"Tales of the Smoking Blaster"—Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Fists of Ion on Hyperspace'' *''"The Right Place ..."—The Politics of Contraband'' *''"The Right Place ..."—Classic Adventures (Reprint)'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu'' *''Poslední povel '' *''"Blaze of Glory"—Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''"Murder in Slushtime"—Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Přízrak minulosti'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Jednotící síla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill (pouze zmínka)'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu'' Kategorie:Inteligentní druhy